


Wesoło brzmią

by tehanu



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas, Gen, Pre-Canon, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7330636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehanu/pseuds/tehanu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pierwsza Gwiazdka Ciela z Sebastianem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wesoło brzmią

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iza S.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Iza+S.), [haldolhs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldolhs/gifts).
  * A translation of [Gaily They Ring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5354096) by [haldolhs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldolhs/pseuds/haldolhs). 



_25 grudnia 1886 r., godzina 1.47_

Kiedy uniesie głowę w pewien konkretny sposób tuż nad poduszkę, odrywając od niej ucho, i zacznie bardzo, bardzo uważnie nasłuchiwać, prawie słyszy dzwonki u sań… ledwo najlżejsze dzwonienie, prawie całkiem tonące w wyciu wiatru, który smaga mury i okna rezydencji.

—  _A jeśli usłyszysz kiedyś jak w pierwszy dzień Świąt rano albo przed świtem brzękają te dzwonki u sań, Ciel, choćby odgłos był bardzo słaby albo dochodził z wielkiej dali, możesz spać spokojnie, wiedząc, że Mikołaj już jedzie…_

Nie wierzy w Świętego Mikołaja. Oczywiście że nie. Ostatecznie nie jest już dzieckiem. Jest hrabią Phantomhive, kundlem królowej, właścicielem i prezesem spółki Funtom i panem na rodowej posiadłości Phantomhive’ów.

— To tylko wiatr szarpie gdzieś daleko jakąś niedomkniętą furtką. Nic więcej — mówi do otaczającej go ciemności drżącym i cieniutkim jak na niego głosem. Inaczej układa głowę na poduszce, tak żeby nie docierały do niego odgłosy nocy z dworu, ale duch głosu matki dalej rozbrzmiewa mu echem w myślach i sercu.

Duszę ściska mu bezlitosne poczucie straty. Tęskni za nią z bólem tak silnym, że brakuje mu od niego tchu. Tęskni za nimi obojgiem. Widzi ich pod zamkniętymi powiekami jak żywych, tylko że nieskończenie piękniejszych niż za życia. Widzi ich takich, jacy byli w tamten ostatni gwiazdkowy poranek, rok przed pożarem, rozczochranych, w pomiętych koszulach nocnych, jak siedzą koło niego na podłodze w salonie i razem z nim zachwycają się kolejką, którą przyniósł Mikołaj, jeżdżącą wokół choinki po swoim torze. Z komina parowozu szedł prawdziwy dym. Idealni maleńcy ludzie wyglądali zza idealnie czystych okienek sześciu pasażerskich wagoników, oznaczonych logo Funtomu. _Mikołaj przynosi tylko najlepsze zabawki_ – stwierdził ojciec i uśmiechnął się szeroko, przyjmując filiżankę herbaty z rąk Tanaki, który wzrok miał jeszcze mętny i wciąż miał na sobie pantofle i szlafrok, ale się uśmiechał.

Spod mocno zaciśniętych powiek wymyka się łza i spływa mu w dół po policzku, zostawiając na nim piekący ślad. Ciel ociera twarz o jedwabną poszewkę poduszki, pozbywając się łzy i przełykając wszystkie jej siostry, zanim się poleją, strofując się w myślach za tę słabość, na którą nie może sobie pozwolić. Nie teraz. Zresztą już nigdy. Musi być silny, zawsze, do samego końca.

Wiatr wyje, a w oddali… dzwonki.

Jeszcze zanim Ciel uświadomi sobie, że wyskoczył z łóżka, czuje na podeszwach bosych stóp przeraźliwie zimną podłogę. Szurając nogami, idzie po ciemku w stronę drzwi swojego pokoju. Dobrze go zna, ale i tak stawia każdy krok ostrożnie, bo odbudowany – wskrzeszony – pokój z jakiegoś powodu wydaje mu się obcy. Za często się zastanawia, zwłaszcza w nocy, nad złą wolą, która musi przecież chyba drzemać w belkach i murach odtworzonych z popiołu i gruzu.

Drżąc, wymyka się na pogrążony w mroku korytarz, obejmuje się rękami i biegnie w stronę schodów. Czuje na gołych nogach zimny dotyk powietrza, które szeleści mu koszulą nocną i sprawia, że od karku po pięty obsypuje go gęsia skórka.

_To śmieszne. Powinienem wrócić do łóżka i zapomnieć o tej głupocie, bo jeszcze mnie znajdzie. Jak miałbym wytłumaczyć ten idiotyzm?_

—  _W ogóle_ nie muszę się tłumaczyć — mruczy pod nosem, mocno chwytając się poręczy i na palcach schodząc po schodach. — To ja jestem panem w rezydencji. On jest tylko służącym. Pokażę temu przeklętemu demonowi, gdzie jest jego miejsce.

Kiedy dociera do rodzinnego salonu, waha się. Wszystkie włókna wszystkich mięśni ma napięte, jakby był gotowy w każdej chwili rzucić się do ucieczki. Robi głęboki wdech, potem powoli wydech, i opuszcza ręce po bokach ciała. Prostuje kręgosłup, otwiera drzwi i przekracza próg.

Podobnie jak reszta rezydencji salon stoi w ciemnościach. Tak jak nalegał, w tym roku nie ma choinki, i to mimo smutku, jaki na wieść o tej decyzji zgasił nadzieję, jaka zapaliła się w zmęczonych, ciemnych oczach Tanaki. Marmurowej obudowy kominka nie ozdabiają żadne dekoracje i żaden tradycyjny bożonarodzeniowy klocek drewna nie czeka, żeby rozgrzać jego zimne, puste wnętrze.

Ciel klęka przed kominkiem i głęboko wdycha woń dymu i popiołu z ognia, który palił się tu kiedyś. _Tanaka musi odwiedzać ten pokój_ – uświadamia sobie, bo on sam nie postawił w nim stopy od czasu, kiedy posiadłość została odbudowana. Do teraz.

Z oczami wlepionymi w czarne, puste palenisko kominka Ciel siada na grubym perskim chodniku, podciąga kolana pod brodę i oplata je sobie rękami. Nieruchomieje i czeka. Nasłuchuje każdym włóknem swojej istoty i nie wierzy, nie wierzy, nie wierzy… ale, _och_ , jak bardzo pragnie wierzyć.

—  _O co poprosisz w tym roku Świętego Mikołaja, kochanie?_

_Poprosiłbym go, żeby nic nie przynosił, tylko żeby coś zabrał. Poprosiłbym go, żeby zabrał miniony rok. Niczego tak nie chcę jak obudzić się i odkryć, że pożar i wszystko, co zdarzyło się później, było tylko bardzo wyrazistym złym snem i niczym więcej._

Wypalony na jego prawej tęczówce symbol kontraktu faustowskiego mrowi, uprzedzając go, że Sebastian jest w pobliżu, na moment przed tym, jak usłyszy cichy trzask otwieranych ostrożnie drzwi do salonu. Sebastian pstryka palcami i w kominku zaczyna palić się ogień – pomarańczowo-białe płomienie, których nic nie podsyca, a od których bije żar Piekła. Ciel mocno gryzie się w język, zanim zdąży krzyknąć, i opanowuje taki odruch, żeby odpełznąć jak najdalej od ognia. Zaciska pięści i mocniej obejmuje się za kolana.

— W tym pokoju jest dość zimno, paniczu — mówi Sebastian. Jego głos brzmi zbyt wyrachowanie spokojnie i łagodnie, jakby mówił do nieprzewidywalnego małego dziecka, które w każdej chwili może wybuchnąć. Na ramiona Ciela opada kołdra z gęsiego puchu, miękka, ciepła i pachnąca lawendą. — Jeśli będziesz chodził po nocy po rezydencji bez szlafroka i pantofli, to jeszcze przeziębisz się na śmierć.

 _No,_ to _by ci pokrzyżowało plany, jeśli chodzi o kolację, co?_ – myśli Ciel. Nie mówi nic, tylko zmusza się do zapatrzenia się nieruchomym wzrokiem w ogień i uwierzenia, że płomienie nie wyskoczą z paleniska i go nie pochłoną.

— My Lord, jest prawie druga w nocy. Mogę zapytać, co cię skłoniło, żebyś wstał z łóżka o takiej godzinie? Czy coś zakłóciło twój sen?

— Nie — rzuca ostro Ciel, ani na chwilę nie odrywając wzroku od ognia. — Nie możesz zapytać.

— Ach, rozumiem — śmieje się cicho Sebastian. Kątem oka Ciel dostrzega białą rękawiczkę na tle czarnych spodni, kiedy kamerdyner podchodzi bliżej i staje obok niego. — Czasem muszę sam sobie przypomnieć, jaki jesteś młodziutki.

Ciel nie daje się sprowokować i nie reaguje. Patrzy uparcie w ogień; paznokcie wbijają mu się głęboko w skórę wnętrza dłoni, zostawiając na niej ślady w kształcie półksiężyców.

— A co gdybym ci powiedział, że on istnieje naprawdę? — pyta cicho Sebastian. — Twój „Mikołaj”, święty czy nie, stary wesoły Klaus?

— Jego nie ma — mówi Ciel, ale patrzy z dołu na Sebastiana wielkimi oczami, a serce i myśli gnają mu jak szalone. Czy to możliwe, żeby Mikołaj był prawdziwy? Czy to by było aż takie nieprawdopodobne? Ostatecznie prawdziwy był Sebastian – Sebastian, który wskrzesił z ruin tę rezydencję i wszystko, co w sobie zawierała, kilkoma dobrze dobranymi słowami i pstryknięciami palców. Sebastian, który potrafił wybrać się do Neapolu i wrócić z winogronami prosto z krzewu, zanim wskazówka zegara przesunęła się o kwadrans… Gdyby Ciel rozkazał Sebastianowi wyjść teraz z domu i dotknąć po kolei wszystkich kominów w Anglii, zanim wstanie świt, to tak by się stało. Skoro więc istniały demony, to czemu nie…

— Przeciwnie — uśmiecha się kpiąco Sebastian. — Zapewniam cię, że w tej chwili gdzieś na tej wyspie nieśmiertelna brzuchata istota z długą białą brodą wyłazi z czyjegoś kominka. Oczywiście nie tyle przynosi ona chłopcom i dziewczętom podarki, co połyka ich przerażone krzyki i pożera ich dusze, ale też to już jest wyłącznie kwestia tego, co te słowa znaczą, prawda?

Zstępujący Cielowi po kręgosłupie lodowaty dreszcz odcina się ostro od gorąca stającego mu w gardle kwasu. Z otwartymi ze zdumienia ustami chłopiec patrzy na Sebastiana i coś przewraca mu się we wnętrznościach na widok wesołości, która błyska w szkarłatnych oczach demona.

— Godziny przed świtem w dzień waszego Bożego Narodzenia to czas, kiedy bezpańskie i wykolejone demony, te bez godności i etosu, ucztują hucznie i bez opamiętania, oddając się szalonemu obżarstwu. — Sebastian kiwa głową, przebiega wzrokiem po twarzy Ciela i miejsce jego uśmieszku zajmuje wyraz fałszywej troski. — Ty nie masz się oczywiście czego obawiać. Wiedz, paniczu, że gdyby coś spróbowało przecisnąć się tu przez komin, zabiłbym to natychmiast i bez litości.

Ciel przełyka z trudem, bo żołądek mu się buntuje, i mierzy kamerdynera złym spojrzeniem.

— Nie boję się, kretynie — mówi.

— Naturalnie że nie, My Lord. — W szkarłatnych tęczówkach Sebastiana raz jeszcze błyska poczucie humoru.

Ze sfrustrowanym sapnięciem Ciel koncentruje się z powrotem na ogniu.

— Możesz już odejść, Sebastian.

— To by było niegodne kamerdynera rodziny Phantomhive, zostawić mojego panicza bez opieki, kiedy nie śpi o takiej godzinie — odpowiada Sebastian. Rozbawienie przydaje jego jedwabistemu głosowi interesującej barwy.

 _To jest gra_ – uświadamia sobie Ciel, gryząc się w język, żeby nie wydać rozkazu, który tak go kusi, że ma go na końcu tego języka. Sebastian z nim gra, bawi się nim, naciska, żeby sprawdzić, jak bardzo Ciel da radę się ugiąć, zanim się złamie… chociaż czemu by to miało służyć, pozostaje dla niego niezgłębioną tajemnicą. Domyśla się, że demon znajduje po prostu przyjemność w dręczeniu go, kiedy jest bezbronny i chory z tęsknoty. Domyśla się, że Sebastian czuje odór jego słabości, a czując go, nie może się nie ślinić.

Nie złamie się. _Nie złamie się._

Wiszące między nimi milczenie tak jakby narasta, robi się głośniejsze niż trzaskanie płomieni piekielnych, które tańczą w pustym kominku, cięższe od okrywającej ramiona Ciela kołdry, a potem Sebastian mówi:

— Nie mogę się nie zastanawiać, paniczu, nad takim pytaniem: gdyby twój Mikołaj był jednocześnie prawdziwy i życzliwy, jak śmiało mieć nadzieję twoje serce, to o co byś go poprosił?

— Poprosiłbym go, Sebastian, żeby ci wyrwał ten bezczelny język i wepchnął ci go do dupy tak głęboko, że byś się nim udławił — odpowiada bezbarwnym tonem Ciel. Ruchem ramion zrzuca z nich kołdrę; nagle w pokoju zrobiło się za ciepło. — A potem, kiedy już wykrztusiłbyś ten ohydny ochłap z powrotem, poprosiłbym go, żeby ci go wsadził do dupy drugi raz.

— Co za wulgarna wyobraźnia — strofuje go Sebastian. — Ranisz mnie, paniczu.

— Wyjdź, Sebastian. Natychmiast — mówi cicho Ciel. Już go nie obchodzi, czy Sebastian myśli, że go przechytrzył. — Wyjdź, zanim rozkażę ci, żebyś sam sobie zrobił coś potwornego.

— Doskonale — mówi Sebastian melodyjnie i mechanicznie jak pozytywka. Kątem oka Ciel widzi, jak jego kamerdyner gnie się w ukłonie. — Będę niedaleko, My Lord. Zawsze będę niedaleko.

Szatański ogień w kominku rozbłyskuje jasno, a potem gaśnie, kiedy Sebastian wychodzi z pokoju.

Ciel drży w ciemnościach. Ciaśniej obejmuje się rękami i słucha, jak wiatr wyżywa się na oknach i wyje w nagich gałęziach drzew w okolicznych lasach… a w oddali słyszy, jak wesoło dzwoni śmiech demona.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Od tłumaczki:
> 
> Trochę się poddałam z tytułem, który musi być o dzwoniących dzwonkach, ale nie byłoby źle, gdyby przywodził na myśl kolędę albo piosenkę o Świętym Mikołaju, a nie totalnie niegwiazdkową zimową pioseneczkę o sannie. No ale co zrobić, nic w końcu nie wymyśliłam lepszego, niż żeby olać wszelkie polskie piosenki, a za to zachować oryginalny sens i rytm. Jakieś lepsze pomysły?
> 
> Ale wspominam o tym także dlatego, drogi Czytelniku, że… jeśli przemawia do Ciebie nastrój tego opowiadania, jeśli jeszcze do tego oglądając kiedyś _Kuroshitsuji_ wyrobiłeś sobie taki odruch, że teraz jak słyszysz _London Bridge is Falling Down_ , to włos Ci się jeży i skóra cierpnie, to… kolęda, z której Autorka wzięła tytuł (i którą powinieneś cały czas słyszeć jednym uchem w tle tego opowiadania), to [_The Carol of the Bells_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wq73h6XZQGA), niewinna (ha!) bożonarodzeniowa piosenka z melodią równie prostą, wrzynającą się bezlitośnie w mózg i obdzierającą go z resztek zdrowia psychicznego co właśnie _London Bridge_. Która zresztą akurat na słowach “gaily they ring” robi taki niesamowity, nawiedzony zakręt… nie, nie, to trzeba usłyszeć.
> 
> Nie ma za co.
> 
> I Wesołych Świąt, przez okrągły rok.


End file.
